dvdfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
시얼샤 로넌
| 출생지 = 미국 뉴욕 주, 브롱크스 | 본명 = 시얼샤 우나 로넌 Saoirse Una Ronan | 다른이름 = | 국적 = 미국 아일랜드 | 직업 = 배우 | 활동기간 = 2003년 ~ 현재 | 종교 = | 부모 = | 형제자매 = | 배우자 = | 자녀 = | 소속사 = | 수상 = | 웹사이트 = }} 시얼샤 우나 로넌( , Saoirse Ronan inogolo:pronunciation of Saoirse Ronan., 1994년 4월 12일 - )는 아일랜드, 미국의 배우이다. 로넌은 어린 시절부터 배우 생활을 시작하였으며 2007년 영화 《어톤먼트》에서 키이라 나이틀리와 공동 주연으로 국제적인 명성을 얻었다. 영화 《어톤먼트》 출연으로 그녀는 골든글로브와 아카데미상의 여우 조연상 후보로까지 올랐으며, 이를 통해 대중의 인정을 받는 차세대 스타이자 가장 어린 여배우 가운데 한 사람이 되었다. 이후 로넌은 멜로 코미디 영화 《절대로 네 여자가 될 수 없을거야》(2007년), 판타지 어드벤처 영화 《시티 오브 엠버》(2008년), 멜로 스릴러 영화 《데스 디파잉》(2008년), 전쟁 드라마 영화 《웨이 백》(2010년)과 액션 드라마 영화 《한나》(2011년) 등 몇몇 헐리우드 영화에 주연으로 출연하게 되었다. 특히 피터 잭슨 감독의 《러블리 본즈》(2009년)를 통해 여우주연상 후보에 또 한 번 이름을 올리게 되었다. 초기 삶 뉴욕 태생인 로넌은 아일랜드 출신인 모니카와 폴 로넌 사이에서 외동딸로 태어났다. 그녀의 양친은 모두 뉴욕으로 건너와 배우 생활을 하였다.Paul Ronan at IMDBBluefield Daily Telegraph, Bluefield, WV – Oscar-nominated actress has family ties to Mercer County 로넌은 3세 때 아일랜드로 건너가 칼로 주에서 생활하였다. 현재도 재택학습으로 칼로 주에서 생활하고 있다. 그녀가 어린 시절, 부친은 《데블스 오운》이라는 영화에 출연한 적이 있다. 로넌은 과거에 자신이 잃어버린 개 새시(Sassie)를 찾아준 적이 있는 인연으로 인해, 현재 아일랜드의 동물구호단체인 아일랜드 청십자(Irish Blue Cross)의 후원을 맡고 있다.Saoirse Ronan champions Irish Blue Cross. RTÉ. 연기 생활 2003-2008 로넌은 아일랜드 공영방송 RTE를 통해 처음으로 방송에 데뷔하였는데, 2003에는 황금시간대에 방영하는 의학드라마 《더 클리닉》으로, 2004년에서 2005년에는 미니드라마 《프루프》에 출연하였다.Irish Teen Saoirse Ronan Cast In Peter Jackson's ‘The Lovely Bones’, IFTN. thumb|right|upright|2007년 때의 시얼샤 로넌 로넌은 《해리포터와 불사조 기사단》에 나오는 루나 러브굿이라는 캐릭터를 연기할 배우를 뽑기 위한 오디션에 참가했지만, 최종적으로 이반나 린치가 그 배역에 뽑히면서 좌절되었다."Saoirse Ronan admits disappointment over 'Harry Potter' Luna Lovegood role" August 4, 2011, Irish Central 12세 때 로넌은 이언 매큐언이 2001년 쓴 소설 《어톤먼트》를 2007년 조 라이트가 영화로 각색한 《어톤먼트》에 배역 요청을 받았다. 오디션을 통과한 후, 그녀는 언니 세실리아와 가정부의 아들 로비 사이를 오해해 두 사람의 사랑을 파국으로 이끄는 13세 소녀 브라이어니 탤리스 역을 맡게 되었다. 키이라 나이틀리와 제임스 매커보이, 라이트는 촬영장에서 로넌의 연기에 대해 “매우 훌륭했다.”라고 평하면서 그녀의 매력에 점점 빠져들었다고 말하였다. 이 작품으로 로넌은 골든 글로브와 아카데미 시상식에서 최연소 여우조연상 후보에 올랐다. thumb|left|upright|2011년 토론토 국제 영화 페스티벌에서의 시얼샤 로넌 2009-현재 2009년 로넌은 앨리스 시볼드의 소설 《러블리 본즈》를 피터 잭슨이 영화로 각색한 동명의 영화 러블리 본즈에 레이철 바이스, 스탠리 투치 등과 함께 출연하였다. 영화 속에서 로넌은 무참히 살해당해 이승도 저승도 아닌 그 경계 어딘가에 맴도는 14세 소녀 수지 샐몬을 연기하였다. 로넌과 그의 가족은 처음에는 수지 역을 맡는 것에 주저하였다. 하지만 잭슨 감독을 만난 후 배역을 맡기로 결정하였다. 잭슨은 로넌을 가리켜 “영화 속에서의 그녀는 정말 특별하다.”라고 평하였다. The Lovely Bones was released to mainly mixed reviews from critics, 영화 《러블리 본즈》는 개봉 후 영화가 주는 메시지가 비평가들 사이에서 큰 호평을 받았다. 특히 타임지의 리처드 콜리스는 영화상에서 보여준 로넌의 연기에 대해 “경이롭다.”라고 표현할 정도로 높은 평가를 주었다. 이 영화로 인해 로넌은 비평가들이 뽑은 좋은 배우상과 새턴어워드상 그리고 제2회 영국 아카데미 시상식(BAFTA)에서 여우조연상을 받는 등 각종 상을 수상하였다. 2010년 피터 위어가 감독한 영화 《웨이백》에서 로넌은 1940년에 시베리아 강제노동수용소에서 탈출한 수감자 무리와 합류하여 인도까지 약 4천 마일에 댈하는 긴 여정을 하는 폴란드 고아소녀 이레나라는 인물을 연기하였다. 이번에도 그녀의 연기는 호평을 받아 아일랜드 영화-텔레비전 어워드에서 상을 받았다. 2011년 로넌은 조 라이트와 다시 손을 잡아 액션 영화 《한나》의 주인공으로 출연하였다. 필모그래피 영화 텔레비전 드라마 연극 수상 및 후보 목록 각주 바깥 고리 * 분류:1994년 태어남 분류:살아있는 사람 분류:아일랜드의 어린이 배우 분류:아일랜드의 영화 배우 분류:아일랜드의 텔레비전 배우 분류:뉴욕 출신 배우 분류:미국의 어린이 배우 분류:미국의 영화 배우 분류:미국의 텔레비전 배우 분류:아일랜드계 미국인 분류:브롱크스 출신 분류:미국계 아일랜드인 분류:미국에 이민온 아일랜드인